


Reasons Why I, a Fifteen Year Old Girl with No Life, Make a Better Hawkmoth Than Hawkmoth

by Olivia_Ivy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Do it right, Identity Reveal, If you're going to be evil, It was right fucking there, Slight Sassy Gay Friend Reference, because seriously, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/pseuds/Olivia_Ivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just a little bit pissed at how FREAKING STUPID HAWKMOTH WAS IN THAT EPISODE, JESUS MARY AND ZEUS USE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN. </p>
<p>Spoilers for episode 18</p>
<p>Alternate title: That Was Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why I, a Fifteen Year Old Girl with No Life, Make a Better Hawkmoth Than Hawkmoth

"Chat Noir, come to life!" The Puppeteer shouted. A beam of light encased the doll just before his claw could catch it. He and the doll dropped to the ground on one knee before looking up at the young girl. He was completely under her spell. She laughed and continued, "Perfect! Now, Chat Noir –"

"Wait," I interrupted via our telepathy-butterfly-mask-deal. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" She asked. I saw the world through her eyes tilt, she was cocking her head. "I'm gonna use Chat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous."

"Okay. But, consider this: You have Chat under your complete control. Why not save yourself some work later and just take his Miraculous now?"

"Well ..." she stopped and thought for a moment. None of the puppets were moving and Ladybug just seemed confused. "Well then I couldn't use him to get her Miraculous."

"Yes, however, you still have three other super powered beings at your disposal. You're a smart girl. You'll figure something out."

"Hm ... Okay." A wave of her wand and Chat Noir was removing his ring. Ladybug shouted at him not to, but a flash of green light later and Adrien Agreste was kneeling in place of Chat Noir.

"What's wrong with Ladybug?" Puppeteer asked. I shrugged, though she couldn't see me. Ladybug's jaw was on the floor as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"I don't know, but now would be a good time to freeze her and take her earrings, don't you think?" I supplied.

"Oh, right. Lady WiFi!" Ladybug was still in shock when Lady WiFi stepped forward and paused her and took her earrings. A flash of pink light later and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was left in place of the hero of luck. "Marinette's Ladybug?" Puppeteer asked incredulously.

"Not anymore," I said. "Now, I believe we had a deal ...?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lady WiFi, bring those to Hawkmoth. And the dolls?"

"Yours forever," I promised, watching Lady WiFi speed off. A few minutes later, she showed up in front of the overly large window and tossed the jewelry through the tiny opening. I caught them effortlessly and examined them. "Hm," I commented to myself, "that was easy."

**Author's Note:**

> To everybody about to comment or who has commented:
> 
> I'M NOT WRONG. I'M A LOT OF THINGS, BUT I'M NOT WRONG.


End file.
